


Smile

by AutisticKogayne



Series: Adrinath August 2k17 [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinath August, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticKogayne/pseuds/AutisticKogayne
Summary: Adrinath August Day 9 - SightNathaniel is 100% sure that love at first sight is a complete and total farce. Until Adrien walks into class.





	Smile

Love at first sight was a complete and total farce as far as Nathaniel was concerned. The idea that you could simply _look_ at a person and fall for them was a trope he was all too sick of. He had heard girls gushing over how romantic it was for years, and it didn’t annoy him any less now than it did before. 

Of course, that was _before_ Adrien _Perfection_ Agreste walked into the class on the second day of school.

He had his head down when the boy walked in, determined to catch just a few more minutes of sleep before class started, so he didn’t actually see him until Miss. Bustier started roll and he sat up. Adrien was turned to talk to Nino, so Nathaniel only managed to get a side glimpse of the blond model, but what he saw made his heart freeze in his chest.

The sunlight streaming through the classroom window shone across his hair, causing an odd halo effect as his green eyes shone with happiness, a bright smile painted across his lips as he laughed at something Nino said.

Then as if some god out there had it out for him, Adrien turned in his seat, making eye contact with Nathaniel as his face flushed. Adrien simply gave him an odd half smile and a wave before turning back to Nino. Nathaniel groaned quietly, burying his face in his palms as he let himself slump forward onto the desk.

Alright, so _maybe_ love at first sight wasn’t as much of a farce as previously thought. Of course, with that thought, Nathaniel realized he had just fallen, and fallen hard, for perfect pretty boy _Adrien Agreste._

What he didn’t realize, was that Adrien himself had fallen just as hard as soon as he had made eye contact, and was now whispering questions about ‘the pretty redhead’ in the back row to Nino, who could only answer with half smile and a shake of the head.

_When I saw you, I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew._

**Author's Note:**

> Shortest piece thus far and I'm not even upset! Inspiration is kinda hit or miss recently, so the ones for this past week will probably all be under 1k words as I try to catch up!


End file.
